Written in the stars
by Fantasies and dreams
Summary: A simple yet passionate love story between Draco and Ginny. Love comes in strange and unexpected ways. Even in the form of a completely unexpected person. This is how it happens for Ginny and Draco.
1. chapter 1

_Enough is enough. She couldn't wait anymore and watch from the sidelines, hoping he would look at her some day the way she looks at him._ And it has been a long wait. A 5 year long wait. At first even she thought it must have been a passing infatuation. But boy was she wrong! With every passing day, month and year her feelings grew stronger. It even came as a surprise , more like shock, to her how serious she was about him. "Ginny, get a grip!"she thought to herself. A little more obsessing and brooding would definitely lead to insanity. Besides, when did she get so desperate? Enough of being an overly emotional and sensitive fool, she thought angrily to herself. Tomorrow she would board the Hogwarts Express to begin a new year, her fourth year and it was time for a change in her mindset and attitude. She could give Mourning Myrtle a run for her money with the way she has behaved for the past three years. But not anymore. It was time to be the real Ginny. The Ginny that is waiting to be explored and rescued from the dephts. The Ginny that is smart, funny, cheerful, quite gutsy if need be and most importantly who has a voice in front of a certain Harry Potter. She was not completely giving up on Harry, but she was giving herself a chance to experience life without being so sad and moody all the time. She wouldn't let her happiness be dictated by the actions of other people, specially a boy named Harry Potter. Finally, after this long internal deliberation, she felt quite sorted and in control of her thoughts and actions. She slept peacefully that night. The next morning was utter chaos, as usual. But somehow she was unaffected; it was like she had attained some Zen like peace. After a lot of commotion and heated arguments and accusations, the family of six red-heads and a famous scarhead reached King's Cross. On reaching platform 9 3/4, Ginny was greeted by her favourite brunette in the whole wide world. Hermione Granger. Technically, Hermione is a year senior and Ron and Harry's "best friend", but she and Ginny were like sisters. A sister that neither of them had. But today's greeting was different, if not special. Hermione is always a brains-before-face kind of person. She always complimented Ginny on her intellect and abilities. However, this greeting or should I say compliment was more appearance related. To be more specific, Hermione's exact words were "Is it just me, or is your beauty increasing every fortnight? You are truly beautiful Gin. Inside and out." Woah! A compliment. A compliment from Hermione Granger! This is Huge!!! Well, this year was definitely off to a good, actually make that great start. While moving the luggage inside the train, she made a mental note of how she would never put herself down again. Pining for Harry had some serious side effects, and low self esteem was one of them. But since she wasn't going to pine and whine anymore, suddenly she felt more confident. She didn't think she was beautiful, but she certainly wasn't hideous. And with that she wished her mum and dad goodbye and went in to join the Golden Trio.

As the journey began, she told Hermione about her decision. Hermione was so happy and relieved at her decision and told her that it was the best thing to do. Both the girls soon jumped on to more important topics like dating and boys. Hermione never had a boyfriend. But for the past two years she has been harbouring certain feelings for Ron. Certain romantic feelings. She had confided with Ginny, because they never kept secrets. At first Ginny was mildly shocked. To be honest, she thought Hermione could do much better than Ron; but to each it's own, so she supported Hermione. Although things were not really progressing. The thing is, ickle Ronnie-kins can be or should I say is pretty daft. He can never take a hint and so he has no clue about Hermione's feelings. After a good thirty minutes of deliberating and practically abusing Ron's emotional intelligence, they moved on to Ginny's non-existant love life. Just so you know, the two boys were completely oblivious to the on going conversation between the girls and we're immersed in their own conversation. So as I was saying, Ginny's non-existant love life was brought up. It was a sensitive topic, but one that needed to be addressed. Ginny was quite popular. Make that very popular. She had plenty of admirers who would do just about anything to go out with her. And due to her popularity among boys because of her beauty, she had quite a handful of enemies( girls who were basically jealous of her but couldn't do anything other bitch and gossip). Hermione told her that she had a wide range of suitable admirers to choose from, but Ginny just shushed it off. She did want to date but she had to feel a connection. She just couldn't date for the heck of it. So she and Hermione jointly came to the conclusion that Ginny would keep her options open and if she felt something for someone she would go for it. At that moment Ginny's eyes drifted to Harry, she thought to herself, could she ever truly move on? Will she ever feel a connection with someone else? But she and Harry didn't really have a connection. They hardly spoke. Every conversation was cooked up in her own bloody mind. Aaarrgghhh!! She wasn't going to get negative again! Happy thoughts. Breathe. And if it's meant to be with someone it will. Though she highly doubted that possibility; she thought she would die a crazy old single woman. But fate had something wonderful in store for her. Something she had never ever imagined even in her wildest dreams. Something whose name was Draco Malfoy.


	2. chapter 2 (07-31 18:26:20)

Externally things remained the same, but internally not so much. From being a boy who believed and patronised every word and notion spoken and instilled in him by his father, to slowly developing into a young adult of his own, this was proving to be quite a journey for Draco. He had spent three and a half years being a perfect example of a snobbish, conceited, evil, pure blood maniac. Just how he was raised to be. But somewhere towards the middle or end of last year, he wasn't exactly sure, he began questioning his actions and beliefs. The more he thought about them, the more he realised that they weren't truly his own. He just did all that he had done out of sheer habit. A habit that was developed in him by his family, specially his father. A habit to look down upon muggle-borns, a habit to insult people not up to his standards( actually not up to his father's standards). Basically, he had been a complete git. But he didn't want to anymore. He wanted to be good, liked by people for the person that he is, have real friendships. Maybe the reason for his hatred towards others specially the Golden Trio was not actual hatred, maybe it was a projection of his sheer longing to have the things they did. He too wanted to be a happy, carefree teenager who actually had real fun. He had decided. He would reinvent himself. Be a better person. Not for anyone else, but for himself. For his own happiness and inner peace. He was going to be selfish this time. He knew it wouldn't be easy. It was going to be hard. Real hard. He had a reputation, you see. But he was not an escapist, and so he would better himself, irrespective of all the hurdles he would face. With these thoughts playing in his mind, he barely got a few hours of sleep. But he wasn't complaining. Within a few hours he would be on the Hogwarts Express, going back to school. And somehow that thought made him happy. Next morning was like any other morning, yet it was different in many ways for Draco at least. He arrived with his parents at the platform right on time, and after the usual verbal exchanges he bid goodbye to his father with a sense of relief and his mother with a little bit of sadness. His mother loved him the most. He mattered to her. Once aboard, he found his way to his usual compartment, but this time in a more humble manner. On opening the compartment door he was greeted by his usual group of Slytherins. Previously this would have been quite a happy moment, but now it just irritated him somehow. He wanted to be alone. Away from all the negativity that these people carried. Speaking of negativity, Pansy was already in the middle of a gossip/bitching session when he entered. *sigh* He was in no mood for Pansy and her rantings. But before he could even turn around his heels to go she spotted him and called out. He had no way of escaping now. He slowly walked up to where she was sitting and ploped next to her. She smothered him with her affection, as always. But he didn't enjoy it anymore. Sitting opposite to him were Crabbe and Goyle. Famously known as his "cronies". The sight of them stuffing themselves with food made him want to throw up. This was going to be a long and painstaking journey, he thought to himself. The only relief was in the form of Blaise Zabini, who had just walked in. Blaise and Draco were friends. To be honest, Blaise was Draco's only friend. Others were just acquaintances who stuck with him because they wanted some benefit out of the relationship. Blaise wasn't a saint, but he also wasn't your usual Slytherin pure blood maniac. He was a more sorted and composed kind of person. A kind of person who would not think twice before telling Draco he was wrong. Draco was glad he had him. Even with Blaise around, the journey was getting unbearable. Pansy just wouldn't stop. She somehow thought that Draco and she were a couple. Which was so not true. He didn't even like her. At least not anymore. Previously, he liked being around her because of the attention he received, but now her lack of intelligence and affinity towards gossiping and bitching was way more than he could handle. This was bad. Most people thought that they were dating, so no other girl ever approached him. Plus, he had actually witnessed Pansy threatening girls from their house to stay away from him. As for the girls from the other houses, well they thought he was a prat and not worth their time. Basically, his love life was doomed. He would probably be stuck with Pansy Parkinson till death did them apart. He so wished that he would be proved wrong. That someone, other than Pansy, would truly love him. But that was expecting way too much. Alas! not everyone is lucky when it comes to love. But little did he know that love was waiting for him, right round the corner actually, in the form of a beautiful redhead.


	3. chapter 3

Ginny was having a good time. She was being her true chatty-cathy self, which she revealed only to the people she was comfortable with. And indeed she was surrounded by her closest friends. everyone present in that particular compartment knew this side of Ginny; everyone except Harry. This was a freaking revelation for him! He had never seen Ginny so loquacious and carefree before. She was always this silent, shy girl to him. But not anymore. It was like she had blossomed into a beautiful flower from a bud.

As Harry sat there in the corner consumed by these thoughts, the others( Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny) were quite busy laughing and joking. Ginny had finally let herself be. She felt so much better. Yes, there was some kind of pain; pain relating to the fact that Harry may never love her the way she loves him. But she wasn't going to let this make her unhappy. She had other things to be thankful for. After laughing long and hard at a particular joke cracked by Neville ( that was a first. Usually he never really cracked jokes or even if he did, they weren't really funny) Ginny was dying to use the loo. As she got up to leave the compartment, Luna offered to go along with her. Both the girls happily shut the compartment door and started moving towards the loo nearest to their compartment. Aaarrgghhh! The girl's loo was occupied. Her bladder would burst! She banged on the door again but no one responded. As they were about to turn back, they heard sobs. Ginny and Luna exchanged glances and immediately entered the nearest compartment which was occupied by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown. Someone was missing. Parvati Patil. Ginny and Luna guessed right. On making quick enquiries they learnt that Parvati had been acting strange since morning and this was just one of her crying fits. Ginny felt sorry for her and really wanted to console her but she was in a bad situation. She had to get to a loo. So she and Luna hurried along the corridors.

Merlin's beard! All the loos in the Gryffindor carriage were occupied. Perfect! This was freaking perfect! Looking at Ginny so annoyed and in evident distress, Luna coolly suggested using one of the loos on the Slytherin side, as it was the nearest. Under different circumstances Ginny would never have agreed, but desperate times required desperate measures. So she accepted Luna's offer and put on a straight face and walked coolly into the Slytherin carriage. As expected, they were welcomed with pleasant insults from some of the girls( Pansy Parkinson being the most amiable girl that she is). Ginny knew better than to retaliate. She was on a mission. Besides she was accustomed to the Slytherins' civilities. But something was strange. Most of the boys were staring at them, constant staring. And the others were passing them fleeting glances. Strange glances. Anyway, now was not time to contemplate the hidden meaning of these stares and glances. She headed towards to loo ignoring all the insults, stares and glares. Luna was her usual, unaffected, dreamy self. She tagged along in her own pace.

Just as they were about to reach the loo, the train took a sharp turn. Ginny was completely thrown off balance and was about to kiss the floor when someone from the opposite side held her. Before she could look up to see her rescuer's face, there was a sudden jerk and she along with her hero fell on the train floor. Despite all the jerking and falling, she was just thankful that her bladder somehow held it together. As she opened her eyes, while still lying on top of the mystery hero, she looked directly into a pair of gray eyes. The most beautiful gray eyes. But she soon snapped out of her trance because those eyes belonged to Mr. Draco not-so-nice Malfoy! She hurriedly scrambled to her feet with some help from another Slytherin boy( handsome Slytherin boy), whom she knew as Blaise Zabini. She looked around for Luna and found her sitting on the floor and humming to herself, completely at peace. Ginny asked if she was ok and was glad that she was not injured in any way. She then turned back to her hero umm.. I mean Malfoy. He was standing right behind her and wore a strange expression. Maybe the expression wasn't strange, perhaps it looked strange on him because the times that she saw him, he always wore a smirk on his face. But this time it was a mixture of surprise with a dash of embarrassment that he wore. Also there was something kind about his eyes,w with a shadow of sadness and a hint of longing. "What is wrong with you Ginevra Weasley??!!" she thought to herself. Realising that two pairs of eyes were staring at her, she soon composed herself and thanked Malfoy for saving her from falling the first time and acting as a mattress *a very handsome and strong muscled mattress hmmm...snap out of it Ginny! He's the enemy* when they actually fell. She was already prepared for a malicious and demeaning reply. But what actually came out from his mouth was completely the opposite. Did she hear correctly? Was she still in her trance? Draco Malfoy was actually nice to her. His exact words were" It's the least I could do. I'm glad I was here at the right time. I hope you're not hurt. Are you ok?" "I'm fine. Thanks to you" she replied. This was all very confusing and pleasantly shocking at the same time. Before she got too carried away and started acting like a complete idiot, she had to get out of here. She immediately turned to Luna and helped her get up. She again said a quick thank-you to Malfoy and was just about to leave when Malfoy again did the unthinkable. He held out the door for them and accompanied them out of the Slytherin carriage. This was not only shocking to Ginny buy to the other Slytherin's present there as well. They literally gawked at the scene. Pansy was about to hurl a few insults, but even she seemed to lose her voice.

Soon they were out of the carriage and heading back to their compartment. The only person unaffected by all this was Luna. How could she not be surprised??!! She simply stated that Malfoy was quite nice as a person but was pressurised by his family to pretend otherwise. That was something deep to say. But Luna usually was deep and kind of crazy. Luna had entered their compartment as Ginny headed to the loo, the main reason why she had actually got out of the compartment. On finally finding the loo empty, she immediately went in to give her bladder a rest. She felt relief, physically. But her mind was in a daze. It was swirling in and out of thoughts concerning what just happened. Images of Malfoy were floating in and out. She thought to herself that maybe Luna was right. Maybe he really is a nice bloke. He surely was nice and respectful today. Was this a pretence? Or was the other Malfoy everyone knew him as a pretence? She had to stop thinking about him. It was nothing great that happened. But it sure as hell felt good. Her heart was even doing a little dance inside. And boy was he handsome! She never saw him often and the times she saw him she was too pissed at his words to really appreciate his looks. He was gorgeous and there was no point denying it. No wondered most of the girls secretly desired him. Those strong arms, hard yet comfortable chest, perfect hands, angelic face and beautiful beautiful eyes...who could ever resist him? She was getting way too ahead in her thoughts and so she told herself to stop with the thinking. He was Harry's nemesis. Harry, the boy she loved. She wasn't supposed to fantasise about his enemy. With these internal contradictions she reached her compartment door, but before entering she tried to forget what just happened and get back to reality. As she went in and joined the others, one thing she realised that trying to forget what happened with a certain gorgeous Slytherin would be quite difficult.


End file.
